The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Deklindiyellow’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new single-type Chrysanthemum cultivars with unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Oct. 4, 2005, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Deklindi White, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,815. The new Chrysanthemum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since Oct. 27, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.